


Day 27

by Amemait



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amemait/pseuds/Amemait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is it, do you think, that none of my Star trek fic gets speechmarks, denoting real actual dialogue?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 27

Stardust was definitely not a scientific term, Spock advised him. Jim had smiled and said that he didn't care, it was the term that was going down on all of the captain's paperwork, because there was no way in hell he was going to call something so sparklingly wonderful by its altogether rather dull scientific name.

Spock had hesitated over this pronouncement.

It was, he eventually agreed, asthetically pleasing. Though he privately felt that calling it 'sparklingly wonderful' might perhaps be too much hyperbole. With that borne in mind, 'stardust' was a perfectly acceptable alternative name (also suggested by the Captain) for the substance they'd discovered on alpha-k-2-7-0-9-gamma. It was actually a fungus that had grown and mutated on the remains of a planetiod which had impacted against the surface of the main planet itself at least twelve millennia ago, but it glittered at night, in complete tune with the twinkling stars that the planet's slowly-escaping atmosphere still allowed the sight of.

It wouldn't be more than a thousand years before there was no atmosphere left on the planet at all - they'd had to beam down in Vacuum Suits, simply to ensure oxygen. All that, of course, meant was that now would be the best time possible to gather samples of the phosphorous fungi.

They'd really been down there because they'd picked up traces of dilithium deposits on the planet, and that sort of commodity was too good to pass up. But Jim had indulgently let Mr. Spock gather up samples of the fungus and transport it to the labs for more careful stufy.

It took three weeks for the first deaths to occur, and by that time, it was almost too late.


End file.
